


Who Are You?

by senseiPusan



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Food, Interrogation, Reader-Insert, Science Bros, Secret Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to get a snack from the fridge and it ends up being an interragation.</p><p>No matter what you do it always ends up as an interigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

It’s been a week since graduation; graduation from boarding school. You finally have freedom and the right to scare the shit out of people. Daddy on the other hand has so kindly decided that you get to move into the tower, because unfortunately daddy is Tony Stark and it does has its perks. Daddy dearest decided that moving into the tower would be better for you than moving to Malibu and being all alone. But you have the odd suspicion that it is just because he wants to show you off and spend abnormal amounts of time together before you pick a college to go to.  
 

Deciding to take a break from unpacking the last of your things, you go to the main lounge kitchen to get a snack. Closing the fridge from your raid, you walk idly back towards the elevator without looking. You bump into someone.

“Oh sorry!” You look up to see that the person you bumped into is a tall muscular man with shoulder length blonde hair. There are four other people looking at you in confusion.

“Do you need help, are you lost?” The guy you bumped into asks.

“Nope I’m good.” You excuse yourself and try to maneuver around them aiming for the elevator. But to no avail the man you bumped into grabs your upper arms and lifts you up into the air.

“You don’t work here. Who are you?” The red head chick asks.

“I live here.” You give them a puzzled look.

“We live here, I’ve never seen you.” The other tall blonde with short hair speaks.

Then suddenly as if on que the elevator opens and out walks Tony. He blinks and stares at you while everyone turns to look at him.

“Tony we have an intruder.” The tall short haired blonde speaks again.

“Y/N what are you doing?” Sighing dad walks into the kitchen.

“Snack?” You lift up the bag of Cheetos and can of mountain dew you stole.

“So they busted you for breakfast of champions?” He rustles through the cupboard.

“Yes, they busted me for that.” Your voice full of sarcasm.

“Thor put her down.” He says as he reaches for the coffee pot.

“You know her?” Thor asks, as you identify the person holding you is Thor.

“Yeah I know her she’s my daughter.” He just sips from his white mug that says ‘a giant cup of kiss my ass’. You got him the mug a few Christmas ago.

“What?” They all exclaim.

“Y/N Y/M/N Stark meet Thor, Natasha, Steve, Clint and Bruce.”

“Hi.” You do a small wave and they all blink in misinterpretation at you.

“You have a child? But a fully grown child?” Clint sarcastically asks.

“Yeah so what?”

“How old are you?” Steve instantly questions.

“18”

“And you’ve been where?” Steve keeps asking the questions and it has turned into the final interrogation meeting.

“Boarding school.”

“You sent her to boarding school?” Natasha asks.

“Hey! I went to boarding school.”

“That’s not helping.” You stare at him.

“Y/N you’re supposed to be on my side.” Your dad whines trying to get you to feel sad.

Everyone continues ask why Tony didn’t tell them he had a child or the fact that you moved in.

“Do you guys always act like this?” You interrupt their banter.

“Yes.” Clint responds.

“Ah ha…I’m going back to my room now.” You point to the elevator.

_No wonder Pepper asked me if I was sure if I wanted to move in._

“Hey don’t forget your lunch date with Pepper!”

“I know dad. I do remember things unlike an old man like you.” You smirk walking back wards into the elevator that Jarvis has so kindly timed and kept open for you.

 

~  
After getting back from lunch with Pepper, you wander to the lab to see what’s happening aka making sure that dad is still alive and has eaten. The doors slide open and you see Bruce fiddling with somethings.

“Hello Bruce.”

“Oh hello Y/N.” Bruce smiles as he wipes his hands.

“Where is he?”  
“In there.” Bruce points towards the far back wall that is a wall of four inch Plexiglas with reinforced steel. Bruce stops what he is doing and closely watches the way you two interact.

Peering in you see him assembling something. You knock loudly and long enough on the window so that he notices you. Once he looks at you; you instantly press your face against the glass while making a funny face. He immediately starts laughing. Lifting your face off the glass you breathe hot air onto it and write ‘food?’.  
He shakes his head no and points to the trash can where you can see an empty Shawarma take out bag. Giving him a suspicious look you accept the empty Shawarma bag as his lunch. You give him a thumbs up so he can go back to doing whatever he was doing.

“You really are concerned about him.”

“Well ya he’s my dad; he’s the only family I have.” Turning around you see that Bruce is now leaning on one of the tables with his arms crossed.

“Everyone is quite shocked about you.”

“Eh they’ll get over it but you…you are taking it fairly well.” You proceeded to sit down on a stool next to Bruce.

“It’s a surprise but it’s something that he would do.”

“Go on.” You try to coax Bruce to continue with his reasoning.

“Well he puts a lot of thought into what he does. He purposely puts himself in the spotlight to let others do their best in their own element. He draws the attention away.” Bruce starts to unconsciously fidget and it makes you smile.

_Oh how adorable, Bruce is super smart and socially awkward the perfect combination!_

“Well I am his best kept secret. To others he may be Iron Man; the genius billionaire philanthropist; owner of Stark Industries; an asshole but to me he’s just dad. We keep each other in check.”

“So you’re not upset with the way he decided to raise you or his life style?” Bruce putts his glasses back on from giving them a quick clean.

“Nope he does the best he can with what he’s got besides he wants me to have normal life.”

“Normal? This is defiantly the wrong place for normal.”

“Normal is an illusion. What is normal for the spider is chaos to the fly.”

“Morticia Addams, impressive.”

“Yup.” ***sigh*** “No matter what he always puts me first. I just wish he took better care of himself.”

“It’s a group effort but we all try to make sure everyone is eating and sleeping.”

“….so what this is a 24 hour daycare?” You give Bruce a confused look.

“Ah yes you defiantly got his humor and jokes but yes that’s how it feels some days. Yet you still sure you want to live here?”

“Yes!” You give him a double thumbs up. You are too involved with your talk with Bruce to notice that dad has entered the room.

“What are you two talking about?” Dad asks as he sets something down on the table.

“Trash talking you.” You give a big cheesy smile.

“What else is new?” You laugh as he rolls his eyes


End file.
